


A Film by Peter Parker

by Darky_Parky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A Film by Peter Parker, Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassing moments, Humor, Mentions of Captain America: Civil War, Nervousness, Panic, Peter is a dork, Peter is never going to live this down, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Still bad at summaries, Technology is a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Peter is next for his presentation for history. He believes he has everything in order. . . except he doesn't.It will be a miracle if he doesn't have to change schools after this.





	A Film by Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of "not to be dramatic but i would die for tony stark's" post.  
> It read:  
> "imagine peter doing a presentation in front of his class and accidentally clicks the wrong file and “a film by peter parker” starts playing and wont stop."  
> I do not own any of these characters all those rights go to Marvel.

"Parker, Peter," called the teacher from up front. Peter clutched his laptop tightly in his sweaty palms and swallowed hard. He slowly stood up from his seat and approached the front.

School presentations are always nerve wracking, even for someone who - as an extracurricular activity has to speak publicly. But, that doesn't compare to sharing your assignment to your peers. Those people in the audience usually don't know you and can only judge you on what comes out of your mouth. And with peers. . . well it's basically the same but these people  _know_ _you._ If you mess up even once you are never going to live it down.

Peter has heard from Ned that some people had to change schools just because they couldn't shake off all of the torment and embarrassment. Peter doesn't want that to happen to him. He can't change schools, not when he's almost done with high school.

Peter took in a deep breath as he placed his laptop onto the counter up front and opened it, searching for the presentation file.

" _Everything is going to be fine,_ " he thought to himself. " _I'll just do the presentation and sit back down. No problem._ " Peter felt a little more calm as he approached the source of the file.

"Peter, don't forget to connect your laptop to the projector," reminded the teacher.

Oh, right, Peter almost forgot about that. Peter briefly stopped what he was doing, placing his mouse right over the file he assumed to be the right one before going to fetch the wire that was connected to the projector and insert it into his laptop. He returned to his laptop and immediately clicked onto whatever his mouse rested on. He soon found out that it wasn't his presentation file. 

It was the film he made during his battle against Captain America. As the media player pulled up, Peter repeatedly pressed escape in an attempt to stop it. But it didn't.

" _Stupid slow laptop._ " He tried exiting out but it still didn't work and soon enough the projector began working. " _Oh, no, no, no, no!_ _"_

White lettering stood out against the black and it read: "A Film by Peter Parker". Peter looked over to his classmates that were growing more and more interested as the film went on. Peter resumed smashing the escape button like a mad man.

The darkness faded away to reveal the streets of New York hurriedly passing by. Film Peter began narrating in an unusually deep voice.

In real life, Peter was resorting to repeatedly clicking the exit button. When that didn't work he looked to his teacher for help, but even she seemed interested at where this was going.

The camera focused on the back of Happy's head as he drove. Film Peter excused himself by saying that he was just making a little film.

Real Peter was now smacking his computer, in hopes that it might snap out of it.

Happy reminded him that he couldn't show it to anyone, but Film Peter responded that he already knew he couldn't.

"Then why are you using a weird voice?" His classmates began to laugh. Oh God, they're laughing. He needs to find a way to turn this off somehow without destroying his computer or the projector.

Film Peter countered that it's fun. Happy laughed through his nose before echoing Film Peter's words.

"Why are you called Happy?" The girls began to giggle and Peter was panicking more than ever. His mind racing. He didn't know what else to do.

Happy raised the window and the camera cut to a private jet. As Happy explained that there was a bathroom on the jet Film Peter turned the camera to show his amazed face, causing a whole wave of laughter to wash over the classroom. Peter needed to do something before he's ruined. Before everybody knows who he truly is.

The projector displayed Film Peter exploring the jet excitedly. Real Peter can already see himself packing up his bags to go move to someplace where nobody would have ever heard of Peter Parker's film fiasco.

Film Peter sat right next to Happy seeming very excited. Happy asked if that's where he was going to sit.

"Yeah." Happy moved across the plane from Film Peter.

It seemed that his peers were laughing louder now, or maybe that was just Peter's imagination. It was hard to tell.

Film Peter revealed that this was his first time on a plane of any sort and it showcased his fear of turbulence to the entire class. Peter's face grew hot as the video showed the airports and clips of Berlin. His cover was about to be blown.

The camera then turned to Film Peter. And just as he was about to mention Captain America, Peter picked up his laptop and smashed it onto the ground, pieces of it racing across the floor before they finally skidded to a stop.

Peter looked out to the sea of his stunned classmates and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Thank you." And he walked right out of the class, never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter should have just unplugged his laptop from the projector, it would have saved him from destroying that laptop  
> Also, I'm sorry that I couldn't get the real dialogue here, but that would be plagiarism and that's bad.  
> But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless.


End file.
